Toutes les autres nuits
by TEA tiMe in Yaoiland
Summary: "Nous n'étions que deux adolescents totalement largués, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur parmi cet océan de ténèbres dans lequel on nous avait plongés de force..." [SPOILERS de The Death Cure]


**Disclaimer **:

La trilogie The Maze Runner et ses personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les shipper à ma guise et pleurer sur leur sort !

**Avertissement **:

Rating M en raison du langage, de la violence (mais si vous avez lu les livres, vous devriez être habitués!) et de passages lemon.

SPOILERS MAJEURS DE THE DEATH CURE !

Vous êtes prévenus ! ^^

**Playlist **:

The Maze Runner – John Paesano

Finale – John Paesano

**NdA **:

Rarement un pairing ne m'aura autant brisé le cœur que le Newmas...et même sans shipper, The Death Cure m'aurait quand même fait pleurer ^^

Alors voilà ce que ça donne, entre des nuits d'insomnie et des journées passées à boire du café en écoutant la BO du film !

En espérant que cet OS vous plaira, bonne lecture !

-Lilith-

* * *

><p><em>« S'il te plaît, Tommy. S'il te plaît... »<em>

Les mots tournent en boucle dans mon cerveau sans m'accorder le moindre répit. Une putain de litanie qui me donne envie de hurler, de me cogner la tête contre les parois de ce foutu van qui nous éloigne des hordes de fondus pour rouler à tombeau ouvert en direction des quartiers généraux du WICKED.

Echapper à un piège pour sauter à pieds joints dans un autre.

Et dire que nous sommes sensés être des génies, les sauveurs de l'humanité...

_« S'il te plaît, Tommy. S'il te plaît... »_

Pitié, arrête.

J'ai l'impression de sombrer dans un brouillard sans fin. Chaque mot me fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine.

Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, c'est donc ainsi que l'histoire se termine.

Dans la haine, les reproches et les larmes, le tout couronné d'une balle dans la tête.

C'est marrant, pour une fois, ce ne sont pas ces enfoirés du WICKED qui m'ont forcé à appuyer sur la détente. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de leurs tests à la con.

Et pourtant, cette épreuve-là était bien plus cruelle que toutes celles que nous avons déjà subies.

_« S'il te plaît, Tommy. S'il te plaît... »_

Effondré au fond du van, je m'applique à ignorer les regards inquiets de mes compagnons d'infortune. Ma tête d'enterrement, sans mauvais jeu de mots, doit les faire carrément flipper.

Je n'ai rien à leur dire, rien à leur confier.

Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion.

Ils ne comprendraient pas.

A leurs yeux, je viens simplement d'abattre un de membres de mon groupe d'expérience à bout portant. Alors oui, je le connaissais bien, mais c'était nécessaire, n'est-ce pas? Il était devenu l'un d'entre eux, un de ces dégénérés sans identité, sans âme, dont on doit se débarrasser parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. J'en avais vu d'autres, je m'en remettrais.

Tocards.

Ils ne peuvent pas deviner qu'en te logeant cette foutue balle dans le crâne, je viens de mettre un point final et définitif au mince espoir de bonheur que j'avais cru percevoir au milieu de toute cette folie...

Je lève les yeux.

Prostré à l'autre bout du camion, Minho a l'air dans le même état que moi. Mâchoires crispées et le regard rivé au sol, sans doute prêt à démonter la première personne qui aurait le culot de venir lui demander comment il va.

Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

Après tout, il est le dernier lien qui me rattache encore à toi. Le seul qui pourrait comprendre, au moins en partie, la douleur qui me dévore la poitrine en ce moment.

Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, ces putains de tests nous ont tous rapprochés, nous, les « sujets ». Mais toi, Minho et moi, c'était au-delà de ça.

« The Ivy Trio », comme nous appelaient les autres blocards.

Ouais. C'était vraiment du plonk comme nom, mais au moins ça avait le mérite d'officialiser le lien unique qui nous unissait.

C'était peut-être du plonk, mais maintenant, j'en viens à le regretter, ce surnom débile. Parce qu'il n'a plus lieu d'être.

Parce que le trio est devenu un duo.

Finalement, non. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller voir Minho. Je n'en ai pas la force.

Je veux juste rester là, la tête entre les mains, avec ta voix qui continue de me hanter.

Je ne veux plus qu'elle me quitte.

Je veux juste me rappeler.

Et le van continue de rouler, m'éloignant à chaque seconde un peu plus de toi, de tout ce qui a pu un jour donner du sens à ma courte et pathétique existence de rat de laboratoire.

En t'abandonnant sur cette foutue route, c'est un bout de mon âme que je laisse pourrir derrière moi.

_« S'il te plaît, Tommy. S'il te plaît... »_

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de la première fois où tu as prononcé ces mots.

C'était une autre époque, un autre contexte. Mais l'intonation dans ta voix était la même.

Douce, implorante.

La folie en moins, le désir en plus.

Tu as surgi sans crier gare, en pleine nuit, quelques jours après mon arrivée au Bloc. Je dormais.

J'ai senti tes doigts écarter les mèches de cheveux collées à mon front, puis tes lèvres effleurer les miennes, délicatement, plus légères que les ailes d'un papillon. Je savais que c'était toi.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, et tu m'as fait comprendre d'un geste que nous ne devions pas faire de bruit.

Je t'ai obéi, j'avais confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, tu sais, depuis l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, depuis cet instant sacré où tu m'as adressé pour la première fois ce sourire radieux que j'aime tant, parce que dans ces moments-là, tes yeux ne brillaient plus que pour moi.

A la lueur interrogative qui dansait dans ton regard, au frisson de désir mêlé d'appréhension qui m'a traversé les reins, j'ai compris. Je pouvais presque entendre ton cœur cogner dans ta poitrine.

_« S'il te plaît, Tommy. S'il te plaît... »_

Tu n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Pour toute réponse, j'ai saisi ta nuque pour t'attirer contre moi, pour sentir la chaleur rassurante de ton corps, le velours de tes lèvres, pour te faire comprendre que oui, je voulais t'appartenir.

Je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine, je n'étais qu'un adolescent qui venait de s'éveiller à la vie, sans le moindre souvenir...

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, je n'ai ressenti aucune hésitation, pas le moindre doute. Toutes mes questions, toutes mes angoisses se sont brusquement envolées sous l'ardeur de tes caresses.

Comme si nous deux était une évidence, la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Je pensais que ce serait notre seule et unique fois, qu'après cela tu ne reviendrais pas. Qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une sorte de rite de passage qui soumettait les bleus aux autres blocards. Qu'au matin, nous reprendrions comme si de rien n'était le cours monotone de nos existences, tellement dépourvues de sens, uniquement rythmées par la crainte de ne pas assister au prochain lever de soleil au dessus des cimes du bosquet.

Mais tu es revenu.

La nuit suivante, et celle d'après, et toutes les autres nuits, jusqu'au moment où nous avons quitté le Bloc.

Il y a eu les fois où nous nous retrouvions dans ma cabane, lorsque tous les autres étaient couchés, et où nous faisions l'amour pendant des heures, sans prononcer une parole, les yeux dans les yeux, nos doigts entrelacés, avec pour seul bruit de fond les martèlements affolés de nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson, à s'en briser.

Il y a eu les fois où tu m'entraînais au fond du terminus et où tu me suppliais de te prendre, là, maintenant, tout de suite...et dans ces moments là nous le faisions à même le sol, sans la moindre once de tendresse, sauvagement, brutalement, en ne cherchant même pas à retenir nos cris, comme si c'était notre dernière fois, comme si notre vie en dépendait, comme si nous avions soudain abandonné tout espoir et que nous étions persuadés que cette nuit serait la dernière que nous passerions sur cette foutue Terre.

Et il y a eu toutes les autres fois.

Celles où mes mains se perdaient dans tes cheveux pendant que tu murmurais inlassablement mon prénom, nos lèvres s'accrochant dans un ballet sans fin, nos hanches se rencontrant sans jamais se lasser.

Celles où nous avons pleuré au moment de l'apothéose, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule de l'autre, les nerfs à fleur de peau, parce qu'au fond nous n'étions que deux gamins terrorisés, prenant conscience du piège immonde qui se refermait peu à peu autour de nous pour nous broyer sans pitié.

Celles où nous étions capables de tout oublier, jusqu'à nos propres noms, pour nous sentir enfin libres.

Et je peux te jurer que chacune de ces nuits, je les ai gravées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire, au plus profond de ma chair et de mon cœur, parce que ce sont elles qui m'ont aidées à survivre.

_Tu_ m'as aidé à survivre.

Et aussi parce qu'elles sont tout ce qui me reste de toi, à présent. A part ces quelques mots sur cette putain de feuille que j'ai machinalement sortie de ma poche, et que je froisse entre mes doigts de toutes mes forces, au point d'en avoir les jointures blanchies.

_Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi._

Tu m'as demandé de te tuer.

Après tout ce que nous avons traversé tous les deux, tu m'as demandé, à _moi_, de te tuer.

Tu es quand même sacrément gonflé.

Alors que tu ne m'as jamais dit « Je t'aime ».

Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Car entre nous, au début du moins, ce n'était pas une question d'amour, plutôt une question de survie.

Nous n'étions que deux adolescents totalement largués, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur parmi cet océan de ténèbres dans lequel on nous avait plongés de force.

Alors nous nous sommes accrochés l'un à l'autre. Et pendant un temps, nous avons dérivé ensemble.

Jusqu'au moment où mes forces m'ont abandonné, où j'ai voulu arrêter de nager, où j'ai fini par décider que je voulais juste me laisser couler.

Avec toi.

Je voulais me noyer dans tes yeux, dans ton sourire, dans tes bras, en toi, et oublier ce monde putrescent qui nous entourait. Je voulais que le temps s'arrête lors de l'un de ces moments où nous atteignions l'extase à l'unisson, et que l'océan nous engloutisse sans autre forme de procès.

Je ne voulais plus rien d 'autre que toi.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Et le WICKED nous a tous brisés.

Certains au sens propre, comme Chuck et Gally. Et les autres, comme Minho et moi, plus lentement, à force de voir nos compagnons tomber au combat, les uns après les autres.

Pour nous retrouver peu à peu seuls au monde.

Pas de passé, pas d'avenir.

Juste ce putain de présent, dans lequel on nous a précipités sans nous demander notre avis, et auquel on ne parvient pas à échapper, même en se battant de toutes nos forces, même en courant jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Sauf que pour moi, c'était différent.

J'avais un présent. Pendant un vague instant, j'avais même cru avoir un avenir.

Et maintenant, ils gisent tous les deux dans une mare de sang, sur une route défoncée et envahie par les ronces.

Réunis pour l'éternité.

Mon présent, c'était toi.

Mon avenir, c'est le néant.

Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont dû penser, ces enfoirés de Créateurs, en nous voyant le faire, vu que ça ne devait pas sûrement faire partie de leur plan. En bons petits soldats que nous étions, nous aurions dû employer la moindre seconde de notre précieux temps à trouver des solutions pour nous échapper, pour coller à leurs putains de schémas.

Et au lieu de ça, nous passions nos nuit fondus l'un dans l'autre, et la moitié de nos journées à nous dévorer des yeux, à nous faire l'amour d'un simple regard.

Est-ce qu'ils nous ont observés en pleine action, avec leurs foutus scaralames ? Est-ce que ça les a choqués, dégoûtés ? Ou au contraire, en bons voyeurs qu'ils ont été depuis le début de ces foutues épreuves, ils ont pris leur pied ? Parce que sans vouloir me vanter, il faut avouer que le spectacle valait le coup !

Mais tout bien réfléchi, je préfère la première hypothèse.

Parce qu'en y repensant, ça me fait bien rire de me dire que chaque baiser, chaque parcelle d'amour que nous nous sommes maladroitement cédé représentait un gigantesque bras d'honneur à leur plan merdique.

J'ai envie, j'ai besoin d'y croire.

Je refuse d'admettre que ce que nous avons vécu toi et moi aurait pu coller à leurs variables stupides.

Parce que c'était tellement plus fort que ça.

Parce que cela transcendait nos misérables existences de rats de laboratoire, que cela nous permettait de supporter la peur qui dormait au creux de nos ventres à chaque putain de seconde de chaque putain de journée.

Parce que cela nous donnait envie de lutter, de survivre quelques heures de plus, ne serait ce que pour nous retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre la nuit suivante.

Et la nuit d'après, et toutes les autres nuits.

Mais maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'étions pas un cas isolé... Non, excuse-moi. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Car je sais, au fond de moi, qu'aucun lien tissé au cœur de ce foutu labyrinthe n'a été plus fort, plus intense que celui qui nous a réunit.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas été les seuls à défier leurs règles. Après tout, avant que je ne débarque pour tout mettre sens dessus dessous, tu avais Minho. Tu as eu Alby, aussi. Et je suis presque sûr que tout le monde dans ce fichu bloc a eu un peu tout le monde.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils croyaient, ces tocards ?

Qu'enfermer ensemble quarante mecs de dix-sept ans à peine pendant des mois, ça déboucherait uniquement sur l'organisation de débats scientifiques ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, même les génies ont besoin de baiser. Et nous probablement plus que la moyenne, vu que nous n'avions guère d'espoir de sortir de notre cage de béton, et pas grand-chose d'autre à y foutre. Alors autant passer le temps agréablement, n'est ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas dû prévoir ça, dans leurs foutues variables, parce que la Boîte ne nous a jamais envoyés de capotes.

Tant pis, on a fait sans.

Le plaisir était devenu notre échappatoire, notre raison de vivre ou plutôt de survivre, aussi vital que l'oxygène qui irriguait nos poumons.

C'est horrible à dire, mais maintenant que je repense à cette époque du Bloc, je me dis qu'au bout du compte, c'était ce qui se rapprochait encore le plus du bonheur. Au moins, tant qu'on restait tranquillement assis autour de nos feux de camps à la nuit tombée, on ne risquait rien...

Tu me manques, tu sais.

Dire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup jusque là.

Et moi, je t'ai tué.

J'ai été ton Ange de la Mort depuis le début, veillant amoureusement à ce que tu ne sortes pas vivant de ces putains d'épreuves.

Et le pire, c'est que tu ne m'en a jamais voulu, je le sais. Même lorsque tu as appris le rôle que j'avais joué dans toute cette histoire, même lorsque tu as compris que cette vie merdique qui t'a usé au point de vouloir en finir, c'était à moi que tu la devais.

Newt pour Isaac Newton, le guignol qui a découvert la gravité. C'est tellement ironique que c'en est presque tordant.

Et tu ne m'en a même pas voulu de t'avoir lâché sur la fin. Cela aussi, je le sais.

Parce que lorsqu'on crache à la figure de quelqu'un qu'on l'a toujours détesté, on ne prend pas la peine d'employer le surnom qu'on avait l'habitude de lui donner sur l'oreiller.

_« Je te hais, Tommy ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! »_

A d'autres.

Moi aussi, je te hais, Newt.

Je te hais à la folie, à en perdre le peu de raison qui me reste.

Je te hais tellement que s'il ne me restait pas encore une infime once d'envie de me battre jusqu'au bout, ne serait ce que pour aider Minho et les autres à sauver leur peau, je te rejoindrais sur le champ.

J'aurais juste souhaité avoir à nouveau l'occasion de te le prouver.

A quel point je te hais.

Cette nuit, et celle d'après, et toutes les autres nuits.

* * *

><p><strong>Ben ouais, je sais, c'était pas du genre rigolo... J'espère toutefois que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**Pour laisser les reviews, c'est le petit cadre en dessous ! Merci d'avance^^**


End file.
